Controlling infections at hospitals and health care institutions is an increasing problem. This has created a need for simple systems that isolate and protect both patient and staff. In addition, patients often have reduced body functions and require special environmental conditions such as controlled air temperature, air moisture and oxygen supply.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,074 a device is known for patient treatment comprising a rectangular horizontal bottom piece having semi-rigid side walls. The side walls have inflatable air channels for support. This known device is primarily intended as an alternative to different masks, that is, to cover the head. The possibility of covering the whole body, or to be able to open certain parts for operations, etc. is not disclosed.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,074 describes the use of a plastic material that has a stiffness which implies that the device has a supporting ability per se. The described air channels comprise only a part of the supporting construction, and are integrated with the side walls. Thus the construction is only collapsible and not totally flexible, and it is not possible to use different materials for covering of walls.